The Proposition
by ladylibra73
Summary: Stephanie agrees to sleep with Carlos for seven days. Does he fall in love with her?


The Proposition

Stephanie agrees to sleep with Carlos for seven days. Does he fall in love with her?

Chapter 1

 _ **Friday night**_

Stephanie and her friend Mary Lou sat at a corner booth at Buzz Bar & Grill on Friday night. It wasn't too crowded, but the bar was full of beer thirsty people. Night life in Miami, Florida was alive. Stephanie just divorced her husband Dickie Orr of six months. To top it off, she got laid off from EE Martin. So, here she was at a bar drowning her sorrows. Stephanie noticed two women with the man in the next booth. He was sitting in the middle while the women were touching him all over. They were both long haired blondes with short dresses. He was dressed in a black business suit. He had mocha latte skin, full sensuous lips, slim nose, his black hair was slicked back with a ponytail and he had dangerous looking eyes. He was drinking and looking at Stephanie. She quickly looked away and tried to start a conversation with Mary Lou. Just then, a waiter came and put a drink in front of Stephanie.

"I didn't order this."

"That young man in the next booth did."

She saw the man scoot the woman out of the booth and come walking towards her table. He sat next to her.

"Hi, my name is Carlos and couldn't help overhearing your conversation about your divorce and losing your job."

Stephanie noticed his accent. Very sexy.

"Yeah, lucky me, but I'm sure I will find something. This is my friend Mary Lou."

Carlos reached over and shook her hand.

"Carlos Manoso." he said with a smile. "So, what are going to look for in a job? Work at another lingerie store, be a cashier, drive a bus?"

"I don't know. I will apply to something that I can do."

"I have a proposition for you. I'll give you a million if you stay with me for seven days."

"Stay with you. Like do what, wash your clothes, make you dinner, walk your dog?" she asked taking a drink from her Margarita.

"Sleep with me."

Stephanie spit out her drink.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" asked Mary Lou.

"I am a business man." Carlos said pulling out a card.

"Manoso Enterprises." said Stephanie.

"I know you are. Your Carlos Manoso. Well known playboy and businessman. What business are you into?"

"I provide security for the wealthy. I go to their companies and homes to talk to them about the security they are going to get and where they want it installed."

"I'm going to pass. I may be desperate for money, but not THAT desperate."

"Ok, You have my card if you change your mind." Carlos said getting up as Stephanie watched him leave.

"I'm going home, I'm done with this place." said Stephanie getting up.

"Are you going to be ok? I know a friend that can help find you a job."

"No, I'm ok."

"Ok, drive safe." said Mary Lou hugging her.

Stephanie got in her car and it didn't start. She tried three times and it still wouldn't start. She called Green's Garage, they were closed. What was she going to do? She pulled out the card Carlos gave her. She dialed the number and he answered on the first ring.

"I need help."

"I'll be there in five minutes."

Three minutes later, Carlos arrived in a black Lamborghini Aventador. Carlos rolled down the window.

"My car won't start and the garage where I take it to is closed."

"What about your friend?"

"She has family she has to get home to."

"Hop in."

Stephanie locked her car door. She tried to open the door to his car, but she couldn't find the handle. Carlos got out of the car and opened the door for her. She sat on the black leather seats. The dash looked like the car from _Knight Rider._

"Does this car talk?"

"No, but it does help me with the business that I run while I'm on the road. Have you made your decision?"

"Seven days with you? No way. I just want to go home."

"So you rather wallow in your apartment and look for jobs you're not going to get? Believe me, it's tough."

"Oh really and how would you know? Just take me home."

Carlos started the car and headed to Stephanie's apartment. Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at her apartment.

"This is your last chance. Wallow in your apartment or spend seven days me."

Stephanie thought about it for a second.

"Ok, let's go."

The ride took twenty minutes. Carlos got on the exit ramp and drove on a dark road. Five minutes later, he turned into a long stone driveway with a lot of trees. Then they came to a clearing and saw a huge house on a hill. The whole house was lit up. He drove up to a gate and pressed his thumb on the button and the gate opened. He drove up the driveway and drove around back. He drove up to the door and it opened. When he drove in, the lights in the garage turned on. She noticed other cars. He parked next to a black Italia Porsche, a Jaquar XK Coupe, S Class Sedan, Porsche 911, Jean Bugatti, Lotus Evora, Mustang Ecoboost Premium Fastback, Dodge Viper SRT, Ford F150 Raptor, Escalade ESV and a Suzuki BLVD C50 Boss and a black Ducati 1199 Panigale S with Superquadro motor.

"You sure like black."

He led her out of the garage and into a dim hallway. He stopped at a door on the right and punched a five digit code and opened the door. She entered a dimly lit room in the shape of an oval. There were monitors all around. There were at least two men watching each monitor.

"Everything quiet tonight?"

"Yes very quiet." said Tank.

"Good." said Carlos walking to the door.

"Stephanie."

She turned to see that Carlos was ready to leave. She followed him out the door and into an elevator. The elevator stopped on the third floor. The door opened and entered into a beautiful kitchen. The refrigerator was stainless steel with black trim, so was the dishwasher. The cabinets were cherry wood. The counter tops was black marble so was the curved bar that seated four and an island stood in front of the bar. She walked to the double doors and found the dining room. The dining room was cherry wood and seated eight.

"This is a very beautiful kitchen."

He led her out of the kitchen and into the entrance hall. She looked up to see a skylight. Double staircase with a balcony. She walked in the living room.

Hardwood flooring. An L shaped black leather sectional sofa sat in the middle of the room that faced a fireplace with a fifty inch TV above. A cherry wood coffee table stood in front of the sofa.

"This is a very nice place."

"Thanks. It was my father's. Let me show you will be sleeping."

She followed him up the stairs. He led her to the last room on the right. When he opened the door, she was in awe. A canopy bed sat in the middle wall. Hardwood flooring, gray walls. Across from the bed, stood a standard fireplace with a 40 inch TV above it. A small chandelier hung from the ceiling. She opened door to the balcony.

"Your free to roam the house. Are you hungry?"

"No just tired."

"Everything you need to wear is in the closet and dresser. They should fit you. Have a good night." Carlos said closing the door.

She looked in the closet. Shirts, pants and shoes. She looked in the dresser and found shorts and tank tops. She took those out and went in the bathroom to change. It was huge with a glass door walk in shower, ceramic tile floor, double sinks and a round shaped hot tub in cedar sat underneath a small window. She changed her clothes and got into bed. She fell right to sleep as her head his the pillow.

Chapter 2

 _ **Saturday**_

The next morning, Stephanie woke up with the sun shining through the curtain. She looked at the clock. Eight. She sat up and stretched. She got up, pulled the curtains open and opened the doors. She saw the beautiful ocean in the distance. She looked to the left and noticed stairs. She walked down and saw that it was the pool house. She ran back upstairs and changed into her bathing suit. She grabbed a towel, closed her door and walked back down to the pool. When she walked in the room, it was hot. The floor was stone and so were the walls. A small chandelier hung from the high beamed ceiling. She placed her towel on the floor and dived in. The water was warm and inviting. She did a few laps around the pool. When she turned around to swim back, she saw a figure standing in front of the pool. She stopped in the middle and couldn't believe her eyes. Carlos' hair was down, shoulder length. His upper body was very muscular with eight pack abs.

"How is the water?"

"Very warm."

Stephanie watched him dive in and swim underwater. He surfaced when he reached her. She thought he looked good when he was wet.

"When did you get in here?"

"Eight. I found stairs outside the balcony doors, so I walked down to see where they would go and I found a pool."

"I come here every morning, after I jog." Carlos said swimming close to her. He put his arms around her waist. He caressed her back down to her ass. He was about to slip off her bikini bottom when she stopped him.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Wanting to make you feel better. Trying to arouse you."

"Not here. Anyone can be watching or walk in."

"Nobody is watching and no one will walk in. Everyone knows not to disturb me while I'm in here. Have you eaten breakfast yet?"

"No I haven't."

"Go ahead. Ella should breakfast ready. I'll be there in twenty minutes." Carlos said swimming away.

When Stephanie got out of the pool, she watched Carlos swim laps around the pool then left. She took a quick shower and changed into a navy blue tank top and white shorts. She put her bikini outside to dry and headed downstairs. When Stephanie entered the kitchen, she saw a short woman cooking something on the stove. She turned around when Stephanie sat at the bar. She had the same skin tone as Carlos.

"Good morning Stephanie, how are you?"

"I'm great. How do you know my name?"

"Carlos told me we have a guest. You're quite lovely. I'm Ella Guzman. I'm the housekeeper and my husband does the maintenance around the house. So, what would you like to eat?"

"Do you have any doughnuts?"

She laughed. "No doughnuts here." she said turning and coming back with a plate full of fruit.

"That's it? How about pancakes with chocolate chips?"

"No, I don't make that. I can make you egg and toast. Would you like that?"

"Yeah sure."

"Would you like coffee?"

"Yes please."

Just then Carlos walked in and sat beside Stephanie. Ella brought over a plate with a bagel, lox and a granola bar and coffee for Carlos.

"Do you have cream and sugar?"

"Nope, stuff is not good for you Babe." said Carlos drinking his coffee.

"How can you drink coffee without cream and sugar?" Stephanie said taking a bite of her egg.

"I'm going in my office to do some work. You like to read, the library is around the corner from the kitchen." said Carlos getting up.

Stephanie watched him leave and finished her egg and toast. She took a few sips of her coffee as Ella was cleaning up.

"How long have you known Carlos?"

"Since he was eight. His father was looking for someone to help around the house. So I volunteered."

"Where is the mother?"

"She died of cancer some years ago, his father died of a heart attack two years later.

"Who take care of him?"

"I did until he turned eighteen. He went to Unversity of Miami for two years. After that he he joined the Army for three years. Then he came home and took over his father's business. If you excuse me, I have other things I have to get done. Anything in particular you would like for lunch?"

"Not at the moment."

"Ok, have a good day."

Stephanie watched her leave and head to the library. It was huge. Shelves upon shelves of books. She couldn't find anything interesting. She found the movie section and found Ghostbusters. She went to her room and watched it. When the movie ended, she heard a knock and in came Carlos.

"Hi." she said.

"Hi. Were you watching a movie?"

"Yes. Ghostbusters. My favorite movie."

"That's good." Carlos said walking toward her. "So you've been divorced for six months now right?"

"Yes."

"Have you had any sexual relations with anyone since then?"

"No." Stephanie whispered. "Are you into bondage?"

"No I'm not. So, what did you do that whole time without having sex with anyone? Did you pleasure yourself..."

"Alright that's enough! I don't want to talk about this with you."

"You ever wonder how it would feel to have someone inside you again?" Carlos asked walking behind her as he put his hands on her shoulders. "The feeling of pleasure and smoothness during sex, the feeling of warmth." Carlos said whispering, running his hands down to her stomach. "The building of pressure as you get close to cumming." Carlos said sliding hands down in her pants. Stephanie gasped as he touched her clit. She closed her eyes as he began rubbing it. Carlos caressed her breast as he went a little deeper. She moaned as she felt little pressure building. He stopped and took off her shirt and shorts. He peeled off his clothes and laid her down on the bed. He got on top of her. He caressed her breasts as he was kissing her neck down to her breasts. He kissed down to her stomach down to her navel. Then slowly his tongue entered her clit. She moaned as the feeling grew. Two minutes later, he opened the drawer and pulled out a condom and put it on. He got on top of her and entered. He kissed her neck and caressed her breasts. She never felt this good with anyone before. Well, at least not with Dickie. She caressed his neck down to his back. Their breathing got heavy as the pressure was building. They moaned together as they both climaxed. He got off her and laid on his back as his breathing slowed. She was just amazing. His eyes closed and drifted off to sleep. An hour later, Carlos looked at Stephanie. She was sleeping soundly on her side, facing him. He got up, got dressed and quietly walked out the door.

Chapter 3

Stephanie woke up alone. She looked at the clock. It was twelve. Her stomach grumbled, so she got up and took a quick shower. She put on a white t shirt and black shorts. She went downstairs to the kitchen and found Ella cleaning the counter.

"Hello, how are you?"

"I'm good."

"Looks like you had a good nap."

"Yes I did. I fell asleep in the middle of watching a movie."

"Well, good then. You look well rested. I made a chicken roast, white rice and carrots."

"Sounds good, I'm starved."

Ella handed her the plate and Stephanie dug right in.

"Where's Carlos?"

"Installing an alarm system for a new account. He should be back anytime soon."

When Stephanie was finished eating, she put everything in the dishwasher. She left the kitchen and walked toward the living room when she noticed a picture in another room. She walked up to the door and looked in. This must Carlos' office. The man she saw in the picture sat handsomely in the chair. Carlos's father. The desk and everything else was cherry wood. She took one last look and turned to leave when Carlos stood in front of the door. She put her hand on her chest.

"You scared me. The door was partially open and saw that picture, so I wanted to see who it was. Sorry I walked in when you weren't in here. Won't happen again." Stephanie said leaving.

"Stephanie." Carlos said calmly. "Please sit."

Stephanie sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk. Carlos walked around and sat behind his desk. He looked at her for a moment then spoke.

"Don't worry about it. As I said before, you're free to roam the house. I have nothing to hide. That is my father Ricardo Manoso. Businessman and CEO of Manoso Enterprises. He was a Corporate Raider. My grandfather, Ricardo Senior, was an oil tycoon. My grandfather wanted my father to take over the business, but he didn't want to. My mother died of cancer when I was eight. A couple years later, my dad died of a heart attack. Ella took care of me until I turned eighteen. I inherited my fathers money and I went to University of Miami for two years. After that I joined the Army for three years. Then I came back here and started something else. I changed the name to Rangeman Enterprises. When I was in the Army, I became a Ranger. That name stuck. I provide security alarms for the wealthy and businesses."

""Did you just come from installing a security system?"

"Yes. This woman lives alone in a condo at the beach. The guys and I installed an excellent security system for her. Her condo got broken into three times. Now it's secure."

She wondered if he slept with her.

"Why doesn't she move somewhere else?"

"She doesn't want to. She likes the area."

"Well great. Another happy customer. Well, I'll leave you to your work." Stephanie said getting up. She was about to walk out the door.

"Stephanie." said Carlos getting up and walking over to her.

"How about dinner tonight? I'll take you to Little Havana then dancing afterwards. What do you think?"

"That would be nice."

"Great. We'll leave at seven."

Later that afternoon, Stephanie went through the closet to look for a dress. She a found a black v neck sheath dress. For shoes, she chose black Stella Crisscross Caged Heel. She showered and exfoliated. She blow dried her hair, but didn't do anything special with it. She put on the dress and admired herself in the mirror. She twirled around. She looked very nice. She put on her shoes and grabbed her clutch bag when the door opened. He looked at her from head to toe.

"Very beautiful."

"Thanks." she said smiling. "You look quite handsome."

He wore a black Hugo Boss Wool notched lapel Tuxedo.

"This is for you to wear."

It was a 14K White Gold Diamond Solitaire Pendant. It sparkled in the sun.

"It's very beautiful."

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Let's go." Carlos said leading her out. When she stepped out the door, she noticed he picked another one his sporty cars. Dodge Viper SRT. When she opened the door, it had leather seats and this one had a normal dash.

"I take it this car is not like the other one."

"No."

It was a forty five minute drive to Little Havana. Carlos found a spot right in front of the door. There was a line waiting outside. He walked up to the Host and followed him. They were seated at a dimly lit corner booth.

"Nice place." said Stephanie looking around.

"Yes. I come here whenever I can."

"How often do you go out to places like this?"

"Maybe once a month. A week ago I had a business meeting with a client here. She wanted to know what kind of security system she wanted for her hotel." Carlos said taking out his cell phone. He pressed a few buttons and put it back in his jacket. The waiter came over to get their drink order. They both ordered Pinot Noir, Steele Shooting Star, California. The waiter came back with their drinks. Carlos ordered Ropa Vieja and she ordered chicken with yellow rice. When the waiter left, Carlos was still fiddling with his phone. She was wondering if he was texting a woman. He caressed her back and around to her breast.

"I'm so glad you wore this dress. Very sexy on you." Carlos whispering in her ear.

"Not here." she said removing his hand.

"No can see see what's going on. That's why I picked this booth." he said putting his arm around her waist and sliding his hand inside her dress and touched her there.

"How did you feel earlier this morning? Did it feel great?"

Just then their food arrived.

"This is so good."

They made small talk and after twenty minutes, she ordered dessert. She had the rice pudding while he had coffee. Five minutes later, her dish was empty.

"I am now full."

"That good?"

"Oh yes. Sorry I didn't save you some."

"That's ok."

Carlos finished his coffee and paid the bill.

"Ready to do some dancing?" Carlos asked starting the car.

"Sure. Where is this dancing place?"

"In Orlando. It's called Cuba Libre Restaurant. Every Friday and Saturday night there is Salsa dancing. It's a three hour drive, so we're going to fly which only take an hour."

"Cool."

"I take it you never danced to that."

"No never have."

"Don't worry I'll teach you."

"I also hate flying."

"Why? Flying is safer than driving."

Chapter 4

They drove to Carlos' private airstrip. The plane was ready and waiting. When she entered the plane, the living room looked exactly like Carlos' house. Stephanie sat on the couch while Carlos took off his blazer and tie. Carlos checked his phone and put it back in his pocket. The plane started taxiing down the runway. Stephanie tensed up as the plane picked up speed. She grabbed Carlos' hand as the lifted off the ground.

"Relax."

Stephanie relaxed after five minutes. Carlos grabbed her hand.

"Come with me."

Stephanie followed him. Carlos opened the door to a bedroom. The bed was king size.

"Take off your dress." Carlos said as he started unbuttoning his shirt then his pants. He was commando. He laid down on the bed.

"Your turn to lead."

She got on the bed and got on top of him. She adjusted herself and slowly rode him. He caressed her hips up to her breasts. She closed her eyes and moaned. She caressed his muscled chest as started to feel the intensity building. He sat up and put her legs around his hips. She put her arms around his neck and caressed his muscled back.

"Yeah, you feel that? Good isn't it?"

She moaned as the tension was getting stronger. Then she moaned so loud, she thought the pilot heard her.

"Don't worry, this room is soundproof. Clean up, we'll be landing in thirty minutes."

She took a quick shower. He went in after her. She quickly dressed as Carlos' phone chirped. She walked to it and noticed it was a text. She heard the water stop. She didn't want him to catch her snooping, so she put her shoes on as he left the bathroom. They got themselves seated and belted to prepare for landing. When they got out of the plane, a car waited. This one was a Hennessey Venom GT.

"Where do you get these cars?"

He smiled and got in the car.

The ride to the club took ten minutes. Again, he got a spot in front of the door.

"Do you call ahead for parking?"

Carlos smiled again. There was a line of people waiting to go inside. Carlos walked up to the door and the bouncer let them in. When they got inside, the music was loud and there was a couple dancing.

"That's the Merengue."

Stephanie watched the couple with interest. She was amazed at how well they moved.

"Would you like to try?"

"No."

"It's not that hard, just follow my lead."

"Not right now."

"How about a drink?"

"Sure." she said following him. She ordered a Mojito, Passion Fruit. Carlos ordered the Rum Runner. Stephanie sipped her drink.

"This is very good."

The dance ended and another couple went on.

"This one is the Rumba."

Just then a woman walked up to Carlos. Same skin tone, long curly hair, very toned. She wore a black Inessa Latin Dress.

"Hi Carlos, it's been a while."

"Yes it has. Stephanie this is Vanessa, Vanessa this is Stephanie Plum."

"So you come here to dance or watch?"

"We came to dance."

"Would you like to dance?"

"I'm with her."

"Go ahead." said Stephanie.

"Are you sure?" asked Carlos.

"Yes, I'll be fine."

The woman smiled and took him by the arm. The next dance looked like the first dance to when Stephanie and Carlos walked in the club.

"This one is the Salsa. Too bad you're not dancing with your man." said the Barkeep.

Stephanie watched them. They danced so well together. A few minutes later they came back to the bar.

"That was so much fun."

"Are you ok?" Carlos asked Stephanie.

"Sure."

The music started up again. Another couple went up on the dance floor and was doing the Tango.

"We have to dance to this one. Let's go."

Stephanie noticed when Carlos came back, he was sweating."

"This one here is quite the dancer. I need a drink."

She ordered a Coconut Mojito.

"Oh, they're starting another, let's go."

"I'm taking a break."

"Ok, maybe later we can go somewhere private. Just the two of us. See you."

So who is she?"

"Her name is Vanessa. We were together a few years ago. I broke things off and she didn't take it well."

Stephanie stayed silent.

"Excuse me, I'm going to the mens room." Carlos said as Stephanie turned around and saw Vanessa dancing with another guy. A few minutes later, Carlos came back.

"So, do you have enough courage to dance yet?"

"No."

"Come on. We can do the Merengue. Just follow my lead. Come on, it'll be fun."

Carlos got her on the dance floor. She watched his moves and did the same thing. She thought that dance wasn't too bad. When that ended, he asked her if she wanted to another one. She said no and excused herself to go to the bathroom. She was the only one in there. Two seconds later, two women came in.

"I'm telling you she's not his type. I was surprised he showed up here with someone. Did you see that dress she's wearing? A black Sheath Dress. She was doing the Merengue with Carlos. Very bad dancer."

The room was once again quiet. Stephanie knew she wasn't Carlos' type. She was just with him for sex. After seven days, he'll be done with her, never to see him again. She washed her hands and left the bathroom. Stephanie noticed a woman talking to Carlos. A brunette with shoulder length hair stood closely to Carlos. She had her head on his shoulder. Her dress was red and so were shoes.

"Hey Stephanie. I would like you to meet Celia, my sister."

"Hi, how are you?" asked Celia.

"I'm good." Stephanie smiled.

"Are you having good time?"

"Yeah."

"Have you danced yet? This guy here is one Hell of a dancer."

"I have and we danced to the Merengue."

"That was such a hard dance to do growing up, but now it's so much fun. I have to run. Nice meeting you. Carlos, call me sometime."

"Celia is my older sister. She lives in Sunrise with her boyfriend."

"She seems very nice."

They talk so more. Carlos wanted to dance again, so they did the Tango. As soon as the dance ended, she had to sit down.

"You feel ok?"

"Getting a little dizzy."

Carlos checked his watch.

"It's one am. It's time to leave."

Carlos helped her to the car. By the time they got on the plane and in the air, Stephanie fell asleep on the couch. When the plane landed in Miami, he carried her to the car. She didn't stir. It was after two when they got home. He carried to her room and put her on the bed. He took her shoes off and her dress. He found a tank top and put it on her. He pulled back the covers and put her in bed. He turned off the lamp and quietly left the room.

Chapter 5

 _ **Sunday**_

The next morning Stephanie woke to the smell of coffee. She opened her eyes to find Carlos sitting on the bed with a cup of coffee.

"Good morning."

"What time it is?"

"After eleven. We got back after two. I carried you and put you to bed. Here drink this." said Carlos handing her the mug. She took of the black coffee which she hated.

She noticed a tray on the bed. I had fruit, toast and a bagel. She ate two pieces of fruit and everything else. She took a shower and felt much better. When she went downstairs and found Carlos cleaning up.

"Where's Ella?"

"It's Sunday, I give her the day off. It's a nice day I thought we could go take a ride on the boat to my beach house."

"You have a boat?"

"Yup."

"Cool."

"If your ready we'll go."

"Ok then."

When Stephanie walked out of the house, she expected to see another car.

"A motorcycle?"

"Yeah. I thought I would give the cars a day off. This is a Suzuki BLVD C50 Boss."

"Really nice."

"Hop on."

She held on tightly. The motor wasn't too loud.

"You ready?"

"Ready."

The ride to Miami Beach Marina was ten minutes. When they reached the boat, Stephanie was amazed. It was a eighty foot yacht. The back of the stern read Manoso.

"A boat? This is a yacht."

"Come on, take a look inside."

They climbed the ladder. On deck she saw a Jacuzzi and table and chairs. They walked down the stairs and entered a hallway. Carlos stopped at two double doors and opened them. The room was dark with dark gray carpeting. The bedding was black with gold. The blinds were black that were rolled down. The bathroom was nice with hardwood floors, twin sinks and glass walk in shower.

"This is very nice."

"There is more to see."

They walked down the hall and into a living room. The carpeting was white with a black L shaped sofa which sat in front of the windows. The coffee table was made of cherry wood. A fifty inch TV on the opposite wall. The dining table was round that seated six. The kitchen was oval with a stainless steel fridge and the counter black marble. They walked up the stairs to the controls.

"This is very nice. How often do you ride?"

"I try every weekend." Carlos said starting the engine.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"Did I tell you I hate surprises?"

Carlos just smiled and drove out of the pier. Twenty minutes later , Carlos dropped anchor.

"What is this place?"

"This is where I go when I want to be alone."

"Is that yours?"

"Yeah, my little beach house."

When she walked in, there was a small living room, small kitchen and the bedroom just enough for two.

"I thought you would have something bigger than this." said Stephanie turning around.

"I do, but I wanted to come here. More private." Carlos said kissing her. He unzipped her shorts and took off her shirt.

"Lay on the bed." said Carlos taking off his clothes. "Lay on your left side." Carlos said walking to the other side of the bed. He lay behind her and entered her from behind.

"Just relax."

Carlos caressed her hip up to her breast then back down to her clit. He caressed it as he moved slowly inside her.

"Feels good doesn't it."

Stephanie gripped the covers.

"Yes." she whispered. "Don't stop touching there."

Stephanie could feel the intensity building and started to moan. Then they both climaxed. Stephanie couldn't move and a few seconds later she felt the bed move. Carlos got up, grabbed his clothes and walked out of the room as Stephanie fell asleep. An hour later, Stephanie woke up. She sat up and got dressed. Carlos wasn't in the house so she went outside. She found Carlos sitting outside on a tree stump.

"Hi there."

Hi." Stephanie said with half a smile.

"Have a good nap?"

"Yes I did. So what do we have here?"

"Chicken with salad."

"Great, I'm starved."

"Tell me, what do you think of this situation that you agreed to? I think it's a lot better than being in your apartment looking for jobs that you're not going to get."

"Ok I guess. I never did anything like this before."

"Let me tell you something. I'm not looking to get into a relationship. The woman you saw last night, Vanessa. I met her at a party. We had a few drinks and things got heavy and I left a few hours later. A few years later, a friend took me to a bar. There I met Rachel and again things got heavy afterwards. I forgot to bring a condom with me so asked her if she was on the pill and she said yes. She calls me a month later and tells me she's pregnant. The guy I was with must've gave Rachel my number. I told her I would support her and the baby, but I wouldn't marry her. She gave birth to a girl and her name is Julie. They live in Fort Lauderdale with her new husband Ron. He is a good father to Julie. I like living the life of a bachelor, so I'm hoping you're not looking to get into a relationship with me."

"No I'm not. Do you ever see Julie?"

"On holidays and on her birthday."

"Tell me. When we have sex, how does it make you feel?"

"Feels very good. It feels like I'm flying. I never felt that way with Dickie."

"Ok, good. Have you ever heard of Tantric sex?

"Yeah I have."

"It's different than having regular sex. You feel more and that's what I want to do with you."

"This may be none of my business, but do you sleep with your clients?"

"No I don't."

"So how many women have you slept with?"

"Maybe one hundred or more. When I'm done working, I go to a nightclub and meet women there."

"Do you at least know their names?"

"No. Vanessa and Sabrina are the only ones I know. I do wear a condom and I do get checked out every month and I am very clean."

Stephanie finished her chicken and her salad. She got up and looked out beyond the water. She felt kind of bummed Carlos didn't want any kind of relationship.

"It's so peaceful here."

Carlos got up and stood beside her.

"Have you actually been in a relationship?" she asked.

"Yes I have, when I was thirteen. Gabrielle was her name. She was very beautiful. She was Cuban as well. We went on a couple dates and then the next date, we had sex. Things changed after that. I broke up with her a few days later and never saw her again. Being in relationships just don't work for me."

They talked for a couple of hours and then left the beach house and gave her a ride. An hour later he brought the boat back to the walked back to the bike when Carlos asked.

"Are you hungry? I know this restaurant we could go to. It's nothing fancy. You'll like it when you see it."

"What's it called?"

"Havana 1957 Cuban Cuisine. It's got great food and atmosphere."

"Ok, let's go.

It was a ten minute ride to the restaurant. Carlos parked right in front of the door. She really would like to know how he does that. When Stephanie walked in, she was amazed. A lot of pictures on the walls.

"Would you like to eat in or out?"

"In here is good."

Carlos chose a booth in the back facing the entrance. The waiter came over and took their drink order. Corona for Carlos, Passion Fruit Mojito for her. They made small talk as the waiter came back with their drinks. Stephanie ordered Grill Chicken Breast, Carlos ordered Chop Chop Cuban salad. Twenty minutes later, her plate was clean.

"That was good."

"Glad you liked it."

Stephanie ordered Guava Cheesecake, Carlos had the Cuban coffee.

"That was the best dinner, dessert I ever had and this drink is so damn good." said Stephanie slurring.

"How can you be drunk when you just had one drink?"

"Alcohol goes through me."

Carlos paid the bill and helped Stephanie out.

"Hold on tightly and don't fall backward."

"Ok." she said giggling. Stephanie held on tightly as Carlos rode slowly home. It was after six when they got to the house. Carlos carried Stephanie inside and up the stairs.

"I love this house. I can picture myself living here with you."

He got the door open to her room and put her on the bed.

"I love you so much. You have the most delicious looking eyes I have ever seen. Did anyone tell you that?"

"No, but you need to sleep this off."

"I'm not tired. I need you to hold me and love me." Stephanie said burping then covering her mouth. She ran quickly to the bathroom. A minute later, she came back holding her head.

"I had too much to drink. Why did you let me have two Mojitos?" Stephanie asked laying on the bed.

"Two? You only had one."

Stephanie's eyes closed and fell asleep. Carlos closed the curtains because the sun will be shining brightly in the morning and she will have one hell of a headache. Her checked her over and quietly left the room.

Chapter 6

 _ **Monday**_

The next morning, Stephanie woke up with a splitting headache.

"Here, take a couple of these, they will help." said Ella.

"What is it?"

"Ibuprofen. You will feel better in a few hours. Carlos told me what happened."

"What I need is the cure."

"What is the cure?"

"McDonald's fries and a Coke."

"You'll have to settle for toast and coffee."

"Where is Carlos?"

"Clients to see. Should be back this afternoon"

An hour later, Stephanie took a shower and felt a little better. By noon, her headache was gone. Stephanie went downstairs to get something to eat. She couldn't find anything.

"I have something for you." Ella said showing Stephanie.

"Peanut butter and olives. Oh thank you Ella."

"Better hurry up and eat that. Carlos will be home soon."

Stephanie made her sandwich and took big bites and gulped down a bottled water.

"Thanks, I needed that."

"Your welcome."

Stephanie went upstairs to watch Ghostbusters. In the middle of the movie, Carlos walked in.

"Hi." Stephanie said turning off the TV.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better. Why did you let me have two Mojitos?"

"You only had one."

"I am a light weight when it comes to drinking. No more Mojitos for me. So, how many clients did you have today?"

"Five. Three were mansions and the two were condos."

"Do you service the whole state or just surrounding areas?"

"The whole state. If I have a client that is way up north near the border, I leave early and take my plane."

"Do people call and ask you that they need security for their homes and businesses?"

"Yes they do. I go to their home or business and look over the place to see where they want the sensors and the motion detector to be and a keypad to activate the alarm."

"How much do you charge?"

"Eight thousand to a million."

"Wow. Do you service out of state?"

"I was thinking of expanding to Georgia, but haven't decided."

"I have a feeling you will." she said smiling.

"Maybe. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Ten minutes later, Carlos came back in his boxer shorts.

"Come with me."

She followed Carlos down the hallway, She walked into his room. The curtains were closed and she saw a weird looking piece of furniture.

"What is that?"

"A Tantra chair. It allows you to try different angles during sex to create new sensations. What I would like to do first is the Cowgirl position, but first let's get on the bed. I think you will be more comfortable for the first time, then we'll do something on the chair. I will lay on the bed then you get on top of me. This position is great for deep penetration and achieving your G-spot, stimulation and orgasms. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Carlos took off his boxers as Stephanie took off her clothes. Carlos got on the bed as Stephanie got on the bed and eased his penis inside her and began to move. Carlos caressed her hips as she caressed his chest as she slowly moved. She never felt this good. Sex with Carlos was wonderful. She took his hands and put them on her breasts. His hands felt so wonderful. She started to feel a sensation and didn't want it to stop. Carlos sat up as he put his arms around her waist.

"You feeling more stimulation?"

"Yes." she whispered.

The intensity grew as she caressed his back and neck. Then she moaned so loud, she thought Ella could hear. She relaxed in his arms. He waited a moment to catch her breath before he asked questions.

"So how did that feel?"

"Very good, more sensation than just having regular sex."

"Good then. The next thing I would like to do is the Reverse Cowgirl. In this position, you're facing away from me. This position can used for vaginal and anal sex. This position also stimulates your G-spot and I can also touch your clitoris which I can give you more stimulation. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Carlos got on the chair and laid back. She sat down and eased his penis into herself. Carlos caressed her hips as she moved slowly. She could already feel his penis pressing against her G-spot as Carlos sat up and caressed her breasts. He then moved his right hand to her clitoris and gently massaged it. Stephanie closed her eyes and moaned.

"You love the feel of that? Very stimulating in both places and so very pleasurable. I know your enjoying it." Carlos said whispering in her ear.

Stephanie could feel the sensation coming on. Carlos had Stephanie lean back on him.

"Ooooh, right there, don't stop, please don't stop."

"I won't Babe, I won't."

Stephanie could feel the sensation getting stronger.

"Oh God!"

Stephanie moaned louder.

"Just let go."

Then she reached an orgasm and yelled.

"OH MY GOD!"

When Stephanie finally relaxed from her high, she sat up and turned to look at Carlos.

"So what do you think?"

"It was very pleasurable. The sensation kept building and building and I didn't want it to stop. It felt that good. How did it feel for you?"

"Felt very good and I'm glad you felt that good. Go take a shower and rest."

Stephanie gathered her clothes and left the room. She took a nice hot shower and then went to lay down in her thinking position. She was a having a tremendous time with Carlos. Not just the sex, but the other things too. The thing she enjoyed the most so far is going out. The boat ride, dancing. The Dick never took her to places like Carlos did. All the Dick took Stephanie to were banquets. When she left in four days, she would miss the fun. A tear ran down her cheek and brushed it away. Her eyes drifted shut and fell asleep. When Carlos got in the shower, he let the water sluice down his body. He can't believe how incredible sex was with Stephanie. He felt it since the moment he was inside her. Where did this thought come from? He shouldn't be thinking about that. He turned off the shower and grabbed his clothes from the closet. He heard a ding from his his phone. He checked his phone and had three calls from people asking for security. He got dressed and left.

Chapter 7

Stephanie woke up from a restful sleep. She looked at the clock. Three forty five. She slept for two hours. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She decided to go for a swim. She put on her swimsuit and went down to the pool. She noticed two guys swimming. They were racing each other. They swam back toward her. The one that swam the fastest had the same skin tone as Carlos. The other one was African American and built like a tank.

"I win."

"No, you cheated."

"No I didn't. You're just jealous cause I'm faster than you."

"Hi." she said.

They both looked up.

"Well hello."

The smaller guy out of the pool.

"I'm Lester and you are?"

"Stephanie."

"So beautiful." he said looking her up and down.

"Knock it off Lester." the other guy said getting out of the pool.

"I'm Tank. Sorry for my friend here, he is a complete flirt."

"Pleased to meet you." she said shaking his hand.

"Want to swim with me? I can be your boat to ride on..."

Tank hit him in the head.

"Hey, what did you do that for? I was just asking her if she..."

"Enough. Get back to to work."

"I was just being friendly. It was nice meeting you."

Stephanie watched him leave.

"Sorry about that. Lester is a world class flirt. So your Stephanie Carlos has told me about."

"Yes I am."

"So what do you think of this place?"

"It's very nice."

"Used to be his father's, then he made changes. This room used to be greenhouse his mom used to have. He made drastic changes when he came back from the Army."

"What do you do besides watch monitors all day and night? I know Carlos goes out to peoples houses and all."

"We are the techs. All of us go out a couple days later to install the security."

"You don't mind traveling all over the state?"

"No."

"How do you know Carlos?"

"We met in the Army. Became fast friends and asked me if I wanted to join him here. I asked if I could recruit others and he said yes. I have to get back to the monitors. Nice talking to you."

Stephanie watched him leave and went in the water. Forty five minutes later, she went back to her room and made a call to Mary Lou that she has been putting off.

"Hi Mary Lou, it's Stephanie."

"Stephanie, how are you? I haven't heard from you since Friday night. Is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine. I've been busy."

"How are things going and what have you been doing?"

"Things are going well. It's really nice here and it's a nice house. It's actually a mansion. It's got a really nice pool. He's got like ten cars in the underground garage. He also has security people watching the grounds."

"So have you gone anywhere? He hasn't kept you in that house has he?"

"Oh no. He took me to a club in Orlando called Cuba Libre Restaurant. It's a Latin club. They have Salsa dancing every Friday and Saturday night. I danced to a couple. It wasn't easy, but I managed. Then the next day he took me on his boat. I'm having a good time so far."

"That's great Stephanie. So what about the offer he told you about. You know, having sex with him."

"Oh yes that. It's been great. He asked me if I had any sexual relations with anyone since the divorce and I said no. Let me tell you this. I haven't felt anything like this before. Sex with Carlos feels so wonderful. I have never felt anything like that with Dickie. Just today, we started doing Tantra sex. There is more feeling to it than having regular sex."

"Well good. I'm hoping he's using a condom or that you're on the pill."

"Yes I'm on the Pill. No need to worry."

"I'm glad to hear that. I have to go, call me again some time this week."

"Yes I will."

"Bye Steph."

"Bye."

Stephanie went downstairs to get something to eat.

"Hi Ella."

"Hi Dear. You have a nice nap?"

"Yes I did. Plus I called my friend Mary Lou to let her know that I'm still alive."

"That's great Dear. I made a tuna casserole. It's in the fridge if you want some."

"Thanks. Is Carlos still with clients?"

"Yes. Probably won't be back till late."

Stephanie got herself a plate and ate some tuna casserole and ate at the bar. After she was finished, she put her plate in the dishwasher and went back upstairs. Instead of going to her room, she wanted to see Carlos' room. She slowly opened the door and walked in. The curtains were slightly open. A king size bed stood in the middle wall. The bed was perfectly made with black sheets and a black blanket. One brass lamp with a black shade stood on a cherry wood dresser on the right side of the bed. She opened the top drawer and found tons of black socks and boxer briefs. Second drawer had shorts and t-shirts. A cherry wood table and chairs stood in the corner of the room. Next to the table sat a small cherry wood desk with a laptop on it. She looked in the top drawer. Pens, pencils, paper, stapler. She opened the next drawer and found a picture. The girl in the picture must be Julie. She was so beautiful. She has the same eyes as Carlos. She flipped over the picture. Julie at eight. Must've been taken some time this year. Stephanie wondered why he didn't have the picture framed and on his desk. She put the picture back in the drawer and walked to the bathroom. Before the bathroom, she looked in the walk in closet. All work clothes. The shirts, pants and blazers hung neatly. Not a wrinkle to be found. The bathroom looked just like the other one. Cherry wood floor, marble double sink, glass walk in shower. On the counter stood an electric shaver, toothbrush toothpaste, Bulgari cologne. She opened the lid. It smelled so good. She put the lid back on and put the bottle back on the counter. She opened the medicine cabinet and found nothing unusual. Creams and band aids. She opened the sink cabinet and found five boxes of condoms. She closed the cabinet and walked out of the bathroom. She looked around the room again and left.

 _ **Tuesday**_

The next morning, Stephanie's stomach grumbled so loud it woke her up. She ran down the stairs to go eat.

"Your breakfast will be ready in a moment."

She brought over a plate of pancakes with chocolate chips in them.

"Oh Ella, I love you."

She laughed.

"Don't be telling Carlos and here is your coffee with cream and sugar."

"You are a life saver. Did Carlos leave early again?"

"Yes he did. Probably won't be back till later this afternoon. He wanted you to have this." Ella said handing Stephanie a credit card. "Go out shopping. Spend as much as you want. Don't worry about it. Also, you can take one of the cars."

"Oh no, I could never."

"Yes, go ahead. He would like you to take the Mustang Ecoboost."

"I possibly couldn't. I'd rather you take me."

Ella laughed.

"I have things to do here. Go out and have a good time." Ella said cleaning up.

Stephanie thought about it and smiled. There was nothing else to do so she made her decision. She finished her breakfast and went upstairs to shower.

Chapter 8

Stephanie walked in the garage and admired all the cars. She walked toward the Mustang. Such a beautiful car. She touched the surface, very smooth. She opened the door to find leather seats, regular looking dash, not like the dash in the Lamborghini. She got in and started the motor. The voice of the GPS spoke.

 _"Where would you like to go today?"_

Stephanie was surprised to hear that.

"Malls in Miami."

 _"Here is a list of Malls in Miami."_

Stephanie counted nine.

"I pick The Falls."

 _"The drive to The Falls Mall is twenty minutes. The Temperature is eighty degrees with sunny skies."_

Stephanie turned on the AC and drove out of the garage. Twenty minutes later she arrived at the Mall and found a spot in front of the door. She looked at the car one more time and walked in the mall and found a directory. The first store she found was Victoria's Secret. It was at the other end of the Mall. She need more things. She bought a few more boy shorts, top and tanks and five bras. Her next stop was Bloomingdale's. She found the dress section. The dresses in the closet were nice, but she wanted something sexy. She found a navy Bariano Laced Back Dress, a black Nookie Taylor Mini Dress. She found several other dresses and shoes. She also found several jeans and shirts. She also bought Dolce perfume. When she finally purchased everything, her stomach grumbled. She went to TGIFridays. She sat at the table near the door. She ordered a Green with Passion Smoothie and Crispy Chicken Tenders. Twenty minutes later, she was full and skipped dessert. She paid the bill, gathered her bags and went to check out Yankee Candle. She picked Cinnamon Stick and French Vanilla. Her arms were getting tired so she decided to head back to the car. Everything fit in the she drove in the garage, Tank and another guy were standing next to the door. Stephanie grabbed her bags and headed toward them.

"Have fun shopping?" asked Tank.

"Yes I did."

"Stephanie, this is Bobby."

"Nice to meet you." she said.

"Nice to meet you." he said shaking her hand.

Bobby was African American like Tank, but not as big as Tank.

"Where are you guys headed?"

"Install alarms. They're local, so we don't have to go far."

"Have fun." said Stephanie lugging her bags in the house. When she entered the kitchen, Ella was nowhere to be found so she went upstairs. She put her bags on the bed and put away her dresses and other clothes. She had just enough room for her other clothes. She set the candles on the dresser. She laid on the bed and relaxed. She fell asleep in two minutes.

Later that evening, Carlos stopped at Jazid nightclub. When he entered, there was Latin music playing. He sat at the bar and ordered a beer.

"Hey Baby would you like to dance?"

Carlos turned to see a blonde that wore a tight leather tube top silver slim club dress.

"Move over bimbo, he's mine." said the woman moving in front of the blonde.

The woman had the same skin tone as Carlos. She had long brown hair, brown eyes. She wore a black deep V neck halter dress.

"Hi Jazz."

"Carlos. So, what brings you here?"

"Can't I see an old friend?"

"Sure. So what have you been doing? Haven't seen you in a while."

"Work has kept me busy. I happened to be in the neighborhood, so here I am."

"Here you are. Let's dance."

They danced to the Tango and the Merengue. After they danced, they went tore their clothes off as Jazz pushed Carlos on the bed. She crawled on the bed and played with his dick. She gave it a lick and then sucked on it. Then she crawled on top of him.

She caressed his smooth muscled chest as she slowly moved. She put his hands on her breasts and lightly caressed them. Jazz opened her eyes and noticed something different about Carlos. Jazz stopped.

"Is everything ok? You're always focused when we have sex. Aren't I making you feel good?"

"No."

Jazz got off him and lay beside him.

"What's the matter?"

"Last Friday night I overheard this woman talking to her friend. She just got divorced and lost her job at the same time. So I went over to her table to talk to her. I said I would offer a million dollars if she slept with me for seven days.

"Did she take the deal?"

"Not at first. Then her car broke down and called me for a ride home. So I drove her to her apartment and I asked her if she made her decision. After some thinking, she made her decision and brought her to my place. The next day I ask about her sex life. I asked her if she had any sexual relations with anyone after her divorce and she said no."

"So you jump in and make her feel good again?"

"Yes."

"So have you made her feel good?"

"Yes. At least that's what she tells me I even told her about Tantra sex and she gave it a try and she enjoyed it."

"How is she making you feel when you have sex with her?"

"It feels so damn good. I felt it the second time we had sex. She was so warm. I shouldn't be feeling that."

"It seems like you're falling for this woman."

"No I can't." Carlos said getting dressed.

"So what are you going to do about those feelings?"

"Nothing." Carlos said getting up.

"I'll call you."

Carlos quickly left the club and drove home. Carlos ran up the stairs and stopped at Stephanie's door. It was after eleven and she was probably asleep. He left and entered his room. He took a quick shower and went to bed.

 _ **Wednesday**_

The next morning, Carlos got up early. He had six clients today. He quickly got in the shower and dressed. He stopped by Stephanie's door again. He quietly opened the door and walked in. Stephanie was still asleep. She was on her back with her arms above her head. She stretched and yawned. She opened her eyes and got startled when she saw Carlos.

"Don't scare me like that."

"Didn't mean to. I was enjoying watching you sleep." Carlos said sitting on the bed.

"I hate that. Are you off to see more clients?"

"Yes I am. I will be back later this afternoon."

"Alright, how a good day."

All Carlos could do was look at her.

"Anything else?"

"Ah no, see you later." Carlos said getting up. He grabbed a granola bar and went down to the garage, got in the car and sped out of the garage.

Chapter 9

Stephanie thought Carlos was going to kiss her. She would love to kiss those luscious lips of his. She took a quick shower and got dressed. She looked at her hair in the mirror. She decided she was going to get a haircut and maybe have a hair color. Maybe a lighter shade of brown. She forgot to give back the card Carlos loaned her. She would use it for her hair. She went downstairs just as Ella was leaving the kitchen.

"I'm going to get a haircut today and I was wondering if Carlos left the keys to the Mustang."

"They're probably downstairs. Have a good day."

Stephanie went to the Falls Mall and went to Regis hair salon. An hour and half later, Stephanie felt better. She loved the color of her hair. It was a lighter shade of brown. She walked out of the salon with a smile on her face. She needed a coffee so she noticed a Starbucks just up ahead. When she got closer, she noticed the woman she saw at the club. Vanessa, and she had a friend with her.

"I mean, you should've seen her. She can't dance worth shit. She's not his type. There's nothing beautiful about her. She has curly shoulder length brown hair, dull looking. Has to be at least a 34B and that dress she wore, just horrible. It was a black v neck Sheath Dress and those shoes, just awful."

She couldn't listen to that anymore. She lost interest in shopping so she went home. When Stephanie walked in the house, she saw Ella walking down the stairs.

"Oh Stephanie, you look beautiful. That color is nice on you."

"Thanks." she said with a small smile.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing. Everything is fine." said Stephanie walking up the got on the bed and tears started to fall. A few minutes later she heard a knock and quickly wiped her eyes as Carlos walked in.

"You're back early."

"Yeah, I had three cancellations and other three were local. So, it was an easy travel."

"Now you have the afternoon off and relax."

He laughed and she thought he had a nice laugh and she loved his smile.

"There will always be work. How was your shopping spree yesterday?"

"It was great. I went to The Falls Mall and got a lot of dresses, shirts, tanks, jeans and shoes. I even got a couple of candles." said Stephanie getting them.

"My mom used to buy these. She would buy one for each room. Made the house smell nice. I also like the color of your hair. Did you have that done today?"

"Yes I did."

"Looks good on you. Very beautiful. " Carlos said placing her hair behind her ear.

He was so close, Stephanie thought he was going to kiss her.

"How about I make you dinner tonight and tomorrow night I'll take you out. No clubs, just somewhere quiet. What do you say?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Great. Dinner will be ready by five and I'm going to go get some work done. See you later."

Stephanie watched him leave. She couldn't believe it was almost over. She's having the time of her life and it's ending. Stephanie looked in the closet to see what dress she was going to wear. She chose the Aston One Shoulder Mini Dress. At three forty five, she started getting ready. She showered and left her hair alone. Just did some touch ups. She checked herself out in the full length mirror. She looked good, but she wouldn't be as beautiful as the girls Carlos was with. She sprayed some perfume on her neck and her wrist. She went downstairs and walked to the kitchen. There was music playing in the CD player. Some kind of flute music. She peeked around the corner as he was putting together something. He looked so yummy in a white collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his forearms. The first three buttons were unbuttoned to show some muscled chest. He wore dark pants with loafers. Stephanie turned away and wiped a tear from her eye. She was falling in love with Carlos.

Carlos checked the time. It was after five. He wondered where Stephanie was.

Stephanie saw Carlos coming out of the kitchen. She quickly walked to the foot of the stairs. She didn't want Carlos to know she was watching him from the hallway. She began to walk when she met him in the hallway.

"Oh hey, I was wondering where you were."

"Just had a hard time finding the right shoes for the dress."

"You look beautiful tonight."

"Thanks. What's playing on the CD player?"

"Zamfir. He plays a pan flute. He is a great musician."

"So, what are we having?"

"Stuffed peppers with black beans with a salad."

"Looks delicious."

"What would you like to drink?"

"I'll take water."

Carlos came back with bottled water for her and a Corona for himself. He sat at the head of the table while Stephanie sat to his left.

"So what made you decide to cook dinner?"

"I thought I would do something different. I have a busy schedule, I never have time to cook."

"So since those cancellations today, you had time to cook."

"Yeah, there is still work to be done, but that doesn't mean I can't enjoy a night off or two."

"This is really good. You must've made it before."

"A long time ago with my mom and years later I did make dinner for someone at her house. She enjoyed it very much."

Fifteen minutes later Stephanie's plate was empty.

"That was so good. You will have to give me the recipe."

He laughed.

"Would you like dessert?"

"What do you have?"

"Arroz Con Leche. It's rice pudding."

"Sure, I would love some."

Carlos came back with two bowls. When Stephanie put it in her mouth, she was in Heaven.

"This is so 'll have to give me the recipe for this too."

Carlos smiled. The tune "The Lonely Shepard" came on.

"Come on, dance with me." Carlos said walking in the living room.

Carlos put his arm around her waist while she put her hands on his looked into each others eyes. He took her hand and put it where his heart is. He put his other hand on the small of her back and brought her closer. He closed his eyes and breathed in her scent.

"Desde el momento en que te vi capturaste mi corazon." he said whispering in her ear.

(From the moment I saw you, you captured my heart)

Stephanie did not know what he said, but it gave her goosebumps. When the song ended he took her hand and walked entered his room. He took off his shirt and pants and got on the bed, while he watched her take off her dress.

"Lay on your side. We will be spooning."

Stephanie got on the bed and lay on her left side. He put his arm around her waist and slowly eased into her. He moved his left leg over her hip and his right leg straight. Her left leg bent and her other leg straight. He caressed her breast and closed his eyes as he let the warmth over take him.

"How does it feel with me being inside you?"

"Just wonderful."

"Do I make you feel good?"

"Yes you do."

"Te haces sentir bien tembien."

(You make me feel good too)

He slid his hand down to her clit and massaged gently. She would miss having sex with Carlos. He knew how to please her, unlike Dickie. She felt the intensity building and moaned very loud. It took her about five minutes to calm down. She lay on her back and looked at Carlos.

"You're an amazing lover." she said touching his face.

"I want to show you another position. This one is called the Tango. You stay on your back while I put my right bent leg is in between your legs. You lift and bend your right leg while our legs are straight."

"What does it do?"

"Deep penetration."

They got into position as Carlos put his arm around her eased himself inside her. He caressed her breast as he moved slowly. He kissed her neck as he caressed her leg. She caressed his neck as he whispered in her ear.

"How does this feel?"

"Very good."

Carlos linked their hand together. Carlos closed his eyes.

"Oh dios Mio, esto se siente tan bien.

(Oh my God, this feels so good.")

Carlos turned her head and kissed her deeply. He started to feel the tension building. Stephanie started to moan and then climaxed.

"Eres increible."

("Your amazing.")

Stephanie wondered what he was saying. She would have to ask him tomorrow. She fell right to sleep. Carlos covered her with a comforter and walked out to the balcony. He looked out far to the horizon. He leaned on the railing and looked at the stars. Having sex with Stephanie never felt this good. He was falling in love with her and that is not supposed to happen. He walked back in the room and sat in the chair and watched her sleep. He fell asleep two minutes later.

Chapter 10

 _ **Thursday**_

The next morning, Stephanie woke up in an unfamiliar room. She sat up and remembered. Carlos made dinner then danced some and came up here. They had the most amazing sex ever. Carlos wasn't in the room or the shower. Early appointments. She got up and gathered her dress and left the room. She showered and dressed and went downstairs. Ella was cooking as usual. Ella put a plate of eggs and toast in front of her.

"No chocolate chip pancakes?"

"Not today. He is in his office doing work.

Ten minutes later, Carlos walked out of his office and sat at the bar.

"We have reservations at Larios on the Beach at seven. I have to go so I will see you later." Carlos said leaving.

"Good restaurant. That is Gloria and Emilio Estefans restaurant."

"Oh how cool."

Ten minutes later, Stephanie went upstairs to find a dress for tonight. She found the perfect one. A maroon Linden off the Shoulder Bandage Dress. By five, Stephanie got ready. By six, she checked herself in the mirror. She looked good in this dress. She put on perfume and made her way downstairs. Ella was walking out of the kitchen when she saw Stephanie.

"Oh my, you look beautiful."

"Thanks."

At six thirty, Carlos walked in the front door. Carlos wore a navy Brunello Cucinelli Wool Peak Label Tuxedo. He looked so good in it.

"Your very beautiful." said Carlos walking to her. "If you're ready, we'll go."

It was a twenty minute drive to the restaurant. Again, Carlos parked in front of the door, He walked up to the Host and followed him to a corner table. The place was huge with soft lighting. Almost every table was occupied.

"This place is nice. Have you been here before?"

"Yes I have."

"Have you seen Gloria in the flesh?"

"No I haven't." Carlos said laughing.

Carlos ordered a Corona, Stephanie ordered a Virgin Daiquiri.

"I don't feel like getting drunk tonight."

When the waiter came back, Stephanie ordered a Prime Filet Mignon with White Rice, Carlos ordered Bistec De Pollo Empanizado. with yellow rice.

"Did I already mention how beautiful you look tonight?"

"Yes you did."

They made small talk as they ate. Stephanie ate every last morsel on her plate and still had room for dessert. She ordered The Arroz Con Leche and Carlos ordered Cuban Coffee.

"I could eat this all the time."

Carlos smiled and noticed Sabrina. She noticed him and walked toward him.

"Hi Carlos, how are you?"

"Very good, how are you?"

"Just wonderful. I'm here with my fiancee Mark."

"Great, I'm happy you found someone."

"Yeah, me too. He's a lawyer."

"I'm happy for you. Sabrina this is Stephanie."

"Nice to meet you." Sabrina said with a smile.

"Same here."

"I'll leave to enjoy your dessert. Nice seeing you again Carlos."

"Lovely to see you."

Carlos watched her walk to her table. She had a handsome man she was going to marry.

"She is very pretty."

"What? Ah, yes she is."

"A girlfriend from the past?"

"No, she wasn't my girlfriend. We were together for a month then she asked me if I wanted to move in with her. I told her no and gave her a reason. She said she wasn't into casual sex, so we stopped seeing each other."

"Such a beautiful woman. She might've been the one for you."

Carlos paid the bill and they left. It was a quiet ride home. Stephanie walked in the house and was about to walk up the stairs when Carlos stopped her.

"Sorry I was so quiet on the way back. Seeing Sabrina brought back memories. She deserves to be happy with someone like Mark." Carlos said looking at Stephanie.

"Are you happy with your life?"

"Yes I am." he said getting closer to her. "Come on upstairs."

She followed him to his took their clothes off.

"Come on, you get on top."

Carlos put a couple of pillows behind him and got on the bed. She got on top and eased herself in. He bent his knees as she started to ride. She put her hands on his chest and closed her eyes. She really loved the feeling of his dick inside her.

"Stephanie, open your eyes."

"So how is having sex with me been with you? Has it made you feel better than the first day?"

"Yes."

"A lot better than that jerk of an ex husband of yours?"

"Way better. You're fantastic." she said staring at him.

He caressed her leg up to her breasts. He was going to miss having sex with her. Man oh man, where did that thought come from? He felt the intensity coming as they both climaxed together. She fell into bed next to Carlos and cuddled.

Later in the night, Carlos entered the gym alone. He started hitting the punching bag. Thirty minutes later, Tank walked in.

"What are you doing here so early?"

"Wanted to get some exercise in."

"Yeah, why now?"

"Do I have to have a reason why?"

"No, I just thought I would ask. You want to talk about something that's bothering you?"

"Nope."

"Is it about Stephanie?"

He stopped punching.

"If you don't mind, I would like to do this without interruptions." Carlos said as he continued his punching.

"Ok." said Tank leaving.

"I can't get Stephanie out of my mind."

"Well, that's ok right?"

"No it's not. I shouldn't be feeling this way."

"Why not? I think you found your match."

"No. I don't have sex with women just to fall in love with them."

"Maybe she's changed you. Sabrina may not have changed you, but Stephanie has."

"It won't matter anymore. Stephanie will be leaving tomorrow." Carlos said getting up and leaving the room.

 _ **Friday**_

The next morning, Stephanie woke up and stretched. Carlos must be hard at work. She was about to get up when Carlos walked in.

"Morning." she said.

"Morning."

"Any clients today?"

"I will later. Here is the million I promised you last week. You shouldn't have any money problems anymore."

"So this is it? I thought the last couple of nights meant something. You making me dinner and a little dance. Last night when we had sex, I thought there was love in your eyes when you were talking to me."

"I made dinner cause I wanted to. I wanted to show you what I could make and the dance, well I just wanted to dance a little bit with you. I just wanted you to look at me when I was talking to you. There was no love in my eyes or anything."

"So you don't feel a thing when he have sex. You're always asking me how it feels. When we're having sex, it feels very warm, wet and smooth. How do you feel when your inside me? Why can't you answer that?"

He stayed silent. She looked away and a tear fell.

"I'm in love with you."

"You can't love me. It's just the way it is. You'll go back to your life and you'll forget about me."

"No I won't. Who can forget a person who gives good sex, makes her feel so good. Takes her to places and stuff like that. I had such a good time with you Carlos. I will never ever forget you." Stephanie said getting up, leaving the room and slamming the door. Stephanie entered her room, ran to her bed and cried.

Chapter 11

Friday continued

When Stephanie got out of the shower, she looked in the mirror. Her eyes were still a little red from crying. She ran cold water over them and when she was done in the bathroom, they looked a little better. She gathered her clothes and put them on the bed. She went downstairs and found Ella in the kitchen as usual.

"Hi Stephanie. I made you your favorite."

"I'm not very hungry."

"I understand you're leaving. You were like a daughter to me."

"You were like a mother to me. My real mother didn't love me. My father divorced her and married someone else. He's happier now."

"Do you get along with her?"

"Yes, she's very nice. They live in Trenton. I call them once a week. Sheila is her name."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"I will need someone to drive me back to my apartment."

"Didn't Carlos tell you? He had your car fixed." Ella said handing Stephanie the keys.

"Thanks."

"Try to eat."

Stephanie poured syrup on her plate. Instead of eating, she stared at her food.

"You're in love with him aren't you?"

"Yes I am. I told him and he told me I can't love him. I had so much fun with him and told me to forget him and such. I will never forget him."

"I know dear. He hasn't always been that way, then one day he did. He's not going to change." Ella said hugging her.

Forty five minutes later, everything was packed. She was about to walk to the house when she saw Tank.

"I just wanted to say goodbye."

Stephanie ran to him and gave him a hug.

"I will miss you." he said.

"I will miss you too."

Stephanie pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"Won't be the same with you gone."

"Yeah, but someone made the decision he's not into relationships."

"Yeah, he made a bad decision letting you go. I could see the way he acted around you. He's in denial about how he feels about you, he just doesn't want to admit it."

"Well, I'm not going to wait around. You take care." she said getting in the car. She waved to Tank and drove away.

Half an hour later, Stephanie stopped at Mary Lou's house. As soon as she answered the door, she let Stephanie in. She took Stephanie's hand and sat her down at the kitchen table.

"I take it this was your last day there."

"Yes."

"So did he give you the money like he said?"

"Yes he did."

"Well good. You should be happy."

"No."

"What is it?"

"Last night, we had sex, but I saw something in his eyes that he doesn't believe."

"What?"

"Love. You know when you're making love you can tell there is love in his eyes. Well, I told him that and he said there was no love going on. I also told him if he feels anything when we have sex, he doesn't feel a thing. I told him it feels warm, wet and smooth. I asked him how does it feel for him and he didn't answer me."

"He's an ass that's why. You can forget him now and concentrate on your life."

"I can't forget him. I love him."

"Oh Steph." Mary Lou said hugging her.

They talked for an hour and then Stephanie left.

Carlos walked out of his office down to the control room. He found Tank checking things on a clipboard.

"Tank. Early installation in Miami. This couple needs you to be at their house before noon because they are going on a trip. They want to make sure their house is secure before they leave."

"Ok."

"You can take Lester."

"Ok."

"Is something the matter?"

"No."

"Oh come on. I know when something is bothering you."

Tank put down his clipboard and turned around.

"You let something wonderful go. That's what's bothering me."

"You know I don't do relationships."

"Well maybe it's time you started and get rid of the stupid playboy image! I can see the way she looks at you and the way you look at her. It's time to get your head out of your ass!" Tank yelled.

Carlos threw a punch at Tank's jaw. and Tank punched Carlos in the face. Carlos threw another punch when Bobby stopped him.

"Enough! Take it in the gym!"

Carlos got in fighting stance. Tank took the first punch and the fight lasted for thirty minutes. They both had bloody lips, Tank had a bloody nose and Carlos got punched in the eye.

"Give up yet?" asked Tank out of breath.

Carlos got up and left the gym.

Saturday

Saturday afternoon Stephanie left Midway Ford in her new black Mustang Ecoboost. She loved the one Carlos loaned her, so she bought one. This one has a sunroof. She really needed to get rid of the Ford Escort she was driving. She drove back to her apartment to continue packing. The movers would be there by three. She had all the boxes packed and ready by ten of three. She bought a condo in Miami near the beach. By five of three the movers weren't there. She called the moving company. They said they weren't coming and didn't say why. There was a knock at the door and when Stephanie answered, she was stunned.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came by to see how you were."

"Ok, you see me, I'm fine, now leave."

"Wait. May I come in?"

Stephanie let him in.

"What's going on?"

"I'm moving, but the movers say they're not coming and they didn't say why. I'll just have to call another moving company."

"No don't."

"Why?"

"I'm the reason they're not coming. I thought long and hard about this last night and today. Last night I thought of what you said yesterday morning about how you feel when we were having sex and I never told how I feel. Sex with you is beautiful. I never had that with anyone else. You feel so warm, wet and smooth, just like me. I just thought you were like other women, but you're not. You're different." Carlos said getting closer.

"When I made dinner, it felt good inside and when we danced I felt something inside me change and there was love in my eyes when we were making love."

"Why did you deny it?"

"I'm a fool that's why." Carlos said putting his hands on her face. "I love you Stephanie." Carlos said kissing her as she put her arms around his waist. She pulled away and asked.

"So tell me why the movers are not coming."

"You already have a place to live, with me. I want to wake up with you in the morning, have breakfast, lunch, dinner. You complete me Stephanie." Carlos said kissing her deeply. Carlos pulled away as he lightly rubbed his lip and his eye.

"What happened to you?"

"Someone had to knock some sense into me yesterday. It worked."

"The other night, when we were dancing, you were speaking another language. What did you say?"

"I said, "from the moment I saw you, you captured my heart." "You really did, I just didn't want to believe it."

"How about when we were making love?"

"I said you make me feel good too."

Stephanie kissed him lightly.

"Excuse me."

They pulled apart.

"Are all these boxes going?"

"No. Just the clothes I bought. The rest can throw away."

"Are you sure?" asked Carlos.

"Yes."

It only took five minutes to throw away the other boxes. Carlos noticed the Mustang Stephanie purchased. Tank put the two boxes in the truck while Carlos drove Stephanie's car back to his or should she say their house.

A year later they got married. Stephanie invited her dad and Sheila, Mary Lou and her family. Carlos' sister Celia and even Sabrina and her fiancee Mark. It was a happy day for everyone. Stephanie couldn't be anymore happier.


End file.
